Love Ovecomes
by luvergirlgranger
Summary: AU-. Nathan gets an offered to go to a dream camp. One night the fight and they both leave angry and hurt. Haley is pregnant and the marriage might be over. Haley takes this chance to meet the father who lives in London, England. What is gonna happen when she find he is in the house of Lords. Naley! Read and Review
1. Decisions

AU based on the movie What A Girl Wants….with a few twists. Haley being married, pregnant barely showing and married to the love of her life. Haley has never met her father and decides to go to London to meet him. It is also spring break when Nathan has a 2 week long camp with Duke. The night before she leaves she and Nathan have a huge fight and leave angry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Haley sighed as she stepped carefully out of the shower on to the misty slick floors. She wrapped the soft gray towel that was hanging next to her around he slightly swollen stomach. She walked over the cool floor and out in to the cooler air of her bedroom who she share with her husband, Nathan. He was currently laying on their bed with his chemistry book on his shirtless chest as he softly snored in his sleep.

Haley dressed quickly has goose bumps arose upon her flesh. She crawled in the bed next to the hottie of her husband and snuggled in to other pillow. The softness of its fabric and the soft Downey feathers welcomed her head. She let out a slight moan of pleasure as she settled in comfortable position. The commotion alerted Nathan, not too much obviously, as he just turned over and snuggled in to her.

"I love you Hales," He muttered softly in to her shoulder has his hand come to nestle on her baby bump.

Haley blinked quickly to hold in the tears that were pooling in her eyes. Hey. She was hormonal! She turned slightly to pull the power off on the table lamp.

The next morning Haley was sitting at the counter eating a bowl of cereal and banana. She was surfing the net looking at the local and national news headlines. Nathan was in the shower getting ready for the school day which began in about an hour. It was the last day until Spring break and then it was finals. Haley just wanted to lie around and study and get a head on it and pass. However, as is seemed that Haley's life was complete there was a piece that was missing and has been all her life. Her father.

Her mother Lydia Brigard and father Jim James met at University. Her father was a transfer student from London, England. They met a senior party and were together until Jim had to go home to take over the family seat. It had been just the two of them until she married Nathan and not long after that her mother died from cancer. It had been a hard road since then, but Nathan kept her strong. But she always wanted to meet her father. The phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" She greeted into the receiver.

"Nathan Scott please?" The deep voice asked.

"One moment," She said as she walked into the bedroom where Nathan was dressing.

"Nate phone," She said handing him the phone

"Who is it?" He asked as he took the receiver to his ear. Haley shrugged as she walked back out to finish her breakfast.

As she placed her dishes in the sink Nathan came running out with an excited look across his handsome features.

"Guess what?" He asked.

"What?" She said but couldn't help getting excited as well.

"Duke has offered me to come a stay at a camp for two weeks over spring break," He said grinning highly.

"Baby that's great!" She said wrapping her arms around her husband holding him tightly.

"You aren't mad?" he asked.

"No why?" She asked confused as she looked to him for an answer.

"You aren't going to be able to see me other than the weekends." He said.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," She said as picked up her book bag to sling it over her shoulder.

"You sure?" He asked worried. Ever since the news over her pregnancy he has always been more overprotective than he normally was and it was beginning to get on her nerves. This however, struck an idea in her head.

"I am very sure about that," She said with a slight edge that went unnoticed.

"Let me take that, Beautiful," He said sweetly as he took the load of her heavy book bag from her slender shoulders.

"When do you leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow," He said.

"OH, "She said sadly.

"Hey listen I was thinking of going to London," Haley said as they walked out the door to their car.

"London? What is in London?" He asked as she got in to the driver side.

"My dad," She said.

"You want to go looking for him again?" Nathan asked as he turned on the street to go to school.

"Yeah, and I think I want to know him or at least have the chance," Haley said as she leaned her head against the seat.

"I know, but I don't want to see you get hurt is all." Nathan said as he came to the headlight.

"I know, but I really want this." Haley said.

"Alright," Nathan said as he lifted her hand to his lips to kiss it softly.

"I'll be back the weekend before school starts back up and the doctor's appointment." Haley said as Nathan pulled in to the lot.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that day after school Haley was at home booking her flight to London and packing. Nathan was at the River court hoping to get a few more minutes of practice before leaving for camp tomorrow. Haley was snacking on a ham and bacon extra cheesy pizza while she finished getting ready.

"Haley?" Lucas called as he entered the apartment.

"Im in here Luke," Haley said carrying out her luggage

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked eyeing the bag.

"I am going to meet my Father," Haley informed him.

"Really?" Lucas asked in serious wonderment.

"Yeah, I think it is time for it," Haley said as she came to sit down next to her best friend.

"How's my nephew?" He asked.

"You mean niece?" She teased with eyebrows raised.

"Either one," Lucas stated.

"Bouncing around," She said rubbing her slowly growing stomach.

"Awesome. Are you okay with this?" Lucas asked.

"I'm nervous that he'll reject me or hates me," She shrugged.

"Everyone loves you," Lucas reminded his booksmart friend.

"Yeah, but you got to go I am getting tired," She said yawning.

"Alright," Lucas said as he let himself out as Haley crawled in to bed for her afternoon nap.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

This is my first OTH fic so be gentle on me.

I need suggestions. What can I do to get Haley and her dad to meet.

She can't exactly climb over a walk being pregnant. Should she sheducal an appointment, sneak in? I am leaning towards sneaking in but I don't know how to place it I can't play it in my head and if I use your idea I will give you credit.

Next Nathan and Haley fight

They leave

And Haley arrives in London.

More Naley to come

Read and Review!


	2. Fights

Chapter Two

I hope you enjoyed the last chapter

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Haley woke up to the sound of someone walking into the apartment. She sat up groggily pushing the hair out of her eyes. She glanced at the clock and she jumped up. She hurried throwing her hair in to a messy ponytail.

"Haley?" Nathan called as he walked into their bedroom?

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep," She said pushing her long bangs behind her ears.

"That's alright," He smiled lovingly towards her as Nathan wrapped his long arms around her waist.

"How was practice?" She asked smiling back at him.

"Fun considering I won the game," Nathan said as he pulled her towards the kitchen. On the counter was boxes full of various Chinese dishes.

"What is this?" She said smiling as she sat down on the stool opening one of the boxes.

"Dinner since this is the last one for two weeks." Nathan said as he grabbed a couple of forks and two drinks.

"Nice," She said as she took a bite of Lo Mein.

After dinner they settled in front of the television watching a stupid informerical about a cream that made wrinkles go away.

"Ewww!" Haley said as she grabbed the remote from her husband and changed in to the news.

"You love the news," Nathan teased.

"Hey I like to know what goes on in the world," She said as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Feel!" Haley exclaimed as she placed his hand on her stomach.

"I can't feel anything," He frowned at he moved his hand around trying to feel the baby inside.

"Aww, I am sure you will soon," She cooed as she finished the last eggroll.

"I hope so," Nathan said as he picked up the empty cartons to throw them in the trash. He reached in for the last eggroll.

"You ate them all?" He asked looking over at his wife.

"I was hungry," She defended herself.

"You could have saved the last one for me," He said.

"You said you were finished eating and you had like two." Haley said as she crossed her arms.

"That's not the point," He said as he tossed the dishes into the sink.

"What is the matter?" Haley said walking over to him.

"Forget it," He said as he ran hot water and squeezed some dish liquid into the sink so the dishes would soak.

"I don't get why you are upset over an eggroll," Haley said. "Unless I missed something."

"You didn't think, you never think," Nathan said.

"What?" Haley said as the hurtful words slashed her heart.

"You can be so selfish sometimes, my father was right you never think about what I want," Nathan accused.

"What?" She repeated as tears overfilled her eyes and spilled down her ashen white cheeks.

"Like with this baby," He pointed to her.

"That's it," Haley fumed as she was hurt and angry. She walked back into the bedroom grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going? Admit it that its true! You got pregnant on purpose!" Nathan roared following her.

"I am leaving. I cannot handle you like this," Haley said her voice breaking with sobs.

"Leave! Leave like you always do! Dad said you would leave again." Nathan said angrily.

"No I am not leaving! I am giving you some space so you would calm down. I didn't do anything and I would never ever try to trap you from your dreams!" Haley said as she walked out the bedroom her bags in tow.

"If you leave now don't ever think about coming back." Nathan said as he slammed the bedroom door shut leaving Haley broken and speechless.

Haley found her legs in the numbness raking her body and left the apartment. From there she walked to the café in tears wondering what had happened at home. It was still open and saw her best friend sitting with Peyton.

"Hey Hales," Lucas said as she came over to sit down. Lucas, being emotionally intuitive with everyone around him, and of course the presence of tears streaking his best face.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked as Haley dropped her bags on the floor.

"Nathan and I had a really nasty fight," She sighed as she sat down.

"Hey honey," Karen greeted as she came from the back carrying a tray of various flavors of Danishes.

"Here Mom, let me get that for you," Lucas said as he hurried to relieve his mother of the tray.

"Thank you Dear," She smiled as she sat down to count the cash register.

"Would you mind taking me to the airport tomorrow Luke?" Haley asked sniffling.

"Sure, but don't you want to say good bye to Nathan?" Luke asked.

"No," Haley replied after a few seconds of silence and with that Haley got up.

"I want to go to bed," She stated.

"Alright, we'll take you to my house.

When they got to their destinations Haley went to bed without another word. Behind the closed doors Haley cried herself to sleep as she sobbed to relieve her broken heart.

(Nathan)

The next morning Nathan was busy packing his things for camp. He made sure that he had everything on the list on the Website he had to register to be able to go do Duke. It was a long process since his mind was reeling from the fight last night. He felt completely awful as he zipped up his luggage bag and sat down on the bed burying his face in his hands. He was just so upset at the words and the way his father keeps trying mess up his relationship with Haley. She didn't deserve that last night. Especially about her eating the last eggroll, she needed it more than he did.

"You're an idiot, Nate." He muttered to himself. He came to a conclusion. He was going to talk to her before he left. HE needed to! He needed her know that she was his world and heart, more than basketball. He glanced at the clock he needed to be at camp by eight this evening and her plane left at eleven about an hour and a half from now. Nathan grabbed his keys and got in the car and pulled out to get to the airport. He needed to hurry if he wanted to beat the time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\.

What will happen next? Will he catch her in time or will he be too late?

Read and Review? Could I possibly get 5 reviews and I'll try to update by the weekend.


	3. Meetings

I am sorry it has taken me so long! I had this story started and my son (3) deleted what I have written and no way of getting it back. I didn't know what he had done, until I pulled it up to write some more. But it is my fault since I let him play with my computer.

Enjoy!

By the time Nathan had made it to the airport and parked, which was a long way from the terminal, he was too late. He still tried to get to her anyway. He was not a quitter in anyway. As he ran down looking for his wife he spotted Lucas who walking his way.

"Luke! Have you seen her? Where is she?" Nathan asked breathing heavily from his run.

Lucas looked at him with a sympathetic look on his young face and clapped his brother on his shoulder.

"You just missed her," Lucas said with a soft voice.

"I couldn't have missed her! Her flight was at 10:30," Nathan said looking at his watch and it was fifteen minutes past 10:30. He had missed her flight, he had missed apologizing to her for being such a dickhead last night.

"She just left. I watched her flight take off," Lucas said, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I was such an ass last night and I might have screwed things up for good this time." Nathan said feeling his throat tighten at the thought of Haley and him ending.

"You were, but she'll forgive you in time. She loves you a lot Nathan." Lucas said as he began to walk towards the exit leaving Nathan deep in thought.

"No, I am going to go to her," Nathan said as he walked over to the ticket counter.

Haley sat at a window seat watching miles ocean fly by from under her. She fought back tears as she got closer to London, as they were about an hour out from landing. She was very tired, but could not find herself to close her eyes to sleep. She felt her child move within her and she place a loving touch on her belly as if the baby was trying to comfort her somehow.

"Would you like something to drink,Love?" asked an elderly lady who was pushing the food tray down the aisle.

"What do you have?" Haley asked with interest.

"I have an assortment of juice, colas, coffee, and milk." She said pointing to everything on the tray.

"I'll take some apple juice," She said fishing out some dollar bills to pay the lady.

"Here you go," the lady said smiling as she handed her a cold bottle of juice and shook her head on the money. "It is on the house. You enjoy your juice and we should be landing shortly," the lady said bidding her a good day as she went about down the aisle to the other passengers.

The last hour of the flight was extremely long, or maybe so just to her. Once the plane was landed she slowly and carefully made her way down the metal stairs to the ground and looked around. She couldn't see much of the surround areas of London as she walked inside to get her bags. As she walked inside she found a guide book that would help her find a room for the night and her eyes landed on her ring finger. Her mood totally went south as tears gathered in her eyes as she remembered Nathan. She wish she could have seen him before she got on the plane, but she didn't.

After claiming her bags, Haley made her way to a group of benches to sit down to look through her book. She wrote down a few hotels as she found them and which seemed affordable for her budget. She also should get something to eat, even though her appetite had been very poor since her fight with Nathan the following evening.

As she was leaving the airport the television caught her attention and she walked up to it to hear what the TV people were saying.

"Jim Henderson announced his plan to run for Prime Minister this year. He also recently announced his engagement to Anne Smithson and will gaining a daughter, whom Anne had from a previous marriage, Joyce Smithson this summer the place is unknown at the moment where the wedding will take place. Here is Jim to say a few words," The report on TV said and Haley felt her breath leave her as her father, unknown to him, at the moment.

"Thank you, I happen to think we are doing really well in the race and see to win victoriously. I look forward to leading England to the next chapter of the book. I will leave it at that I have affairs to attend to. Thank you," HE said as he smiled politely as he left with his fiancée and her daughter.

Haley stood shocked at she had actually seen her father for the first time in her life, other than an old picture her mother gave her years ago.

For the rest of the day, Haley looked for a hotel to stay the night finding one close to the mansion. She had found an internet café to locate where they live. After several hours of searching she finally located it there and decided to head there early in the morning.

While Haley was sleeping in London, Nathan was trying to land a flight to England to find her. The quickest flight to London would leave tomorrow night with one stop in Paris, France.

He left the airport leaving the ticket agent really annoyed, but he didn't care and he went home to wait and pack for his trip.

As he entered his apartment he was caught of the scent of Haley. It was her favorite perfume, the one get had gotten her for Valentine's Day.

The scent made his knees ache and they slid out from under him. He prayed to whatever soul out there that he could do enough to win her back.

After a very restless night, due to nerves and a very active baby, Haley made her way out in to the city of London. She was starting her mission to meet her father. She did not know what to expect. She left her bag at the hotel in case, it did not go well so she had somewhere she could stay until it was time to go home.

It had taken most of the morning to locate the mansion and found herself at the gate of estate. Being from Tree Hill, she had never seen such a large house. It was old and historic. The color was outdated as were most of the features.

"Can I help you?" a cold voice asked breaking her out of trance. It was a guard who starting at her wanting to know what she was doing there.

"Um," Haley said failing to come up with an answer. She couldn't really say he was Jim's daughter. The hardest part will be getting inside. What was she going to do?

"I'm just looking," said Haley smiling kindly at the gentleman. He was only doing his job. The guard accepted her answer and stepped aside, but not taking his eye off her. Haley looked around for place to slip inside.

'There had to be a back yard,' She thought to herself as she walked around the building being careful that guard didn't catch her. Once she made her way to the back she spotted a gate and it was open.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed as she went through the gate to the open courtyard. Sticking to the plan at hand, she made her way to the house. She was careful not to be spotted by anyone and found herself by a window.

There he was sitting at the table with his family and elderly lady as well. Haley stood there for a moment too long before the young girl spotted her. Scared she ran back towards the gate, but got lost and bumped into something making her fall back on her behind. She gasped painfully as she placed a hand on her stomach to catch her breath. Haley looked to notice the man she was wanting to be standing before her.

He reached down grabbing her arm forcing Haley to her feet. "Ow," She gasped as he tightened his hold on her dragging her in to his house.

"I can't believe this," He snapped angrily.

"You are hurting me," She cried out.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked as he grabbed chair and made her sit down. Haley sniffled holding back tears and she rubbed her aching arm.

"Well explain yourself?" He demanded as other people began to fill the room.

He looked at her taking in the young girl. She was very scared and looked really familiar, but couldn't place her.

Haley sat frozen unsure of what to do, so she reached into her purse to hold out a picture. He took it and stared at it shock.

"Where did you get this from?" He asked. This was the picture he gave to Lydia years ago. He stared at her.

"My mother," She answered as she moved rubbing her stomach. Haley was wishing her little one would move, as she had not felt movement since she fell over. She prayed that the baby was alright.

"Why would she give you this?" Jim asked.

"Because the man in the picture is my father," Haley said. "My name is Haley James Scott I am Lydia's daughter." She explained as she got up.

Jim felt his jaw drop open wide as they news hit him like ice water. She was saying that she was his daughter.

Anne snatched the photo back from Jim and handed the picture back. "Well obviously your mother is mistaken," She said snidely.

"There is not mistake," Haley said as she stood up from her chair. "I am sorry to barge in like this. This is not the meeting that I have imagined us doing over the years. I can tell this is hard to comprehend and I realize it's was a mistake coming here. I am sorry to bother you," She said quietly as she got her bag and walked to the door when Jim stopped her.

"You are not leaving," He said looking to his mother, who looked as shocked as he was.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"I have many questions to ask you," He asked.

Haley nodded as she walked back to him. "How could she keep this from me?" He asked angrily as he paced back and forth in the foyer. The woman and her daughter were glaring at her with icy knives shooting out of their eyes.

"What about the campaine? This will ruin everything if this gets out," One of his advisors said. "What do we do about the press?"

Haley could not believe that they were discussing this in front of her like she wasn't there. She turned around rolling her eyes and walked to the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Jim asked her.

"I am going somewhere I am not treated like I'm not in the room." She challenged. She was getting angry with the way they were talking. She did not come here to cause any harm, just to meet her father.

"Well come with me dear," the elderly lady, whom she suspect was her father's mother. "Let us get you to your room," She said leading her to the stairs. Haley didn't look at anyone as she followed the woman.

"I am sorry about that dear," She said as she turned to some doors and opened to let her walk through. The room was huge and there were windows everywhere. The bed was large. She felt her heart clenched at the thought of her sleeping alone again without Nathan. She was wondering what he was doing. She regretted the words she said the night of their fight and wanted nothing more to take him in to her arms.

"Will this do?" the voice making her jump. "Are you alright?" Joslyn asked worried.

"I'm fine," She said forcing a smile at the old lady. The lady wasn't convinced and her father walked in at the moment as well making the matter end.

"Alright, how can I reach your mother?" He asked. "I have a few words I would like to share with her."

"That will be a little hard to do," Haley said as her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Because?" He questioned.

"My mom died about a year ago," Haley answered sadly. The news of her mother's death still had an effect on her.

Jim looked down at the news of his ex-wife and sighed and sat down on her bed. "I am sorry to here that," He said sadly.

"Yes, it was horrible," She said.

"How old are you?"

"I am eighteen and I am senior in High school. I will be staying for week as I have to go back to finish the year. Next year, I will be going to Stanford." She said proud of the fact that she had made it in to her school.

"Stanford?" Jim asked sounding impressed.

"Yes," Haley said as she gasped as she felt the baby move and she grabbed her stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asked and looked to his mother.

"I am fine, just a stomach cramp," She said as she rubbed her belly gently. She didn't want her pregnancy nor the fact that she was married. It would probably dumbfound them in to space.

Haley caught the eye of her grandmother and she knew then that the woman had caught on to her movement. She would have to explain to her later.

"How about we go down for tea?" Joslyn asked pointing to the door. "I bet you could use a bit of food," She asked winking at Haley. Haley let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

"That sounds wonderful," Haley nodded.

"Give us a moment," Jim asked Joslyn. He knew she estatic about finding out she had a granddaughter. She had been hounding him for years to produce an offspring for her to spoil and now he had.

"I'm sorry," Haley said looking down feeling awkward. She had waited for this moment forever and here she stood speechless.

"No, stay for the week and lets get to know each other. I want know everything," Jim said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Really?" asked Haley, as she walked out of the room. "What about my bags?"

"I will send for them," He said as he turned to go to the dining room. Haley nodded and placed with the bracelet on her arm as she went to join them with tea. The bracelet and baby were the only two things that were holding her to Nathan at the moment. In her dream, Nathan would be here with her enjoying this milestone, but now they were separated by an ocean.

Wow! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will be posting soon. The next chapter will focus on Nathan and his journey to London. I am still working on how getting them two together? Any suggestions?

Thanks a bunch!

Kayla!


	4. Shows

Love Over Comes 4

Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you enjoyed the fic thus this far. Haley didn't get hit by the car yet and I am still having trouble getting them together, I have an idea but it is no solid yet. Haley also doesn't know the sex of the baby as well.

Without further ado on to chapter four.

Nathan sighed as he sat down in the seat as he prepared for his flight to London. He knew he was walking into a hay stack, but he had to start somewhere. He also knew he had a long week ahead of him. Nathan needed to show Haley that basketball meant nothing without her, because she was what made him thrive to do so well.

He reached in to his bag and pulled out a long velvet box. He knew this wouldn't be enough to bring her back, but he knew she would love it. He opened it and inside laid a simple bracelet with simple purple jewels. It had reminded him that way she sparkled when she laughed, or smiled. It also reminded him how much he missed that spark, even though it has only been a few days they had been apart.

Nathan took out his cell phone and dialed her number. He knew it wouldn't go through, but he wanted to hear her voice. It was the one thing that gave him hope. He felt his breathe leave when the ringing stopped.

"Haley!" Nathan said in to the phone.

"Hi you have reached, Haley James Scott, the wife of Nathan Scott," Her voice repeated from her voicemail. "I can't come the phone so if you would sing and leave a message, I will return your call as soon as I can."

Nathan let out a shaky sigh as he touched the end button disconnecting the call and threw his phone in to his carry-on bag. He reached for his wallet to extract the photo of Haley that he loved so much. Nathan drank in sight of his wife. It had been taken shortly after she had announced her pregnancy to him. He felt himself drift away to that moment.

"_Haley!" Nathan yelled excitedly to tell her his news. She was somewhere within the apartment. _

"_Haley!" He called again as she emerged from the bathroom._

"_What?" She said in raspy voice. It made him wonder if she was sick._

"_I got a scholarship to Duke!" He said as he raced towards she let the bombshell out._

"_I'm pregnant!," She said. He felt the world slipped away from him. She was pregnant….with his child, but what about their dreams? They had worked so super hard to get where they are in this moment and now she was pregnant._

"_What?" He asked sounding shocked from the news._

"_I'm pregnant," She said again sounding more confident. _

"_How long have you known?" He asked her. He was extremely happy that she was going to be carrying his baby._

"_A few weeks," Haley answered sounding scared once more._

_This answer stunned him completely, more so than the news that she was pregnant. How could she not tell him, she should know that she could tell him anything? They would get through anything and everything together. That was in their vows that they had exchanged a few weeks back. He felt angered, confused and mostly hurt._

"_A few weeks?" He asked angrily, not at the fact that they were pregnant, but the fact she had known for a few weeks._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you," She said her voice sounding week. He had to get out of there before he exploded. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the door._

"_Nathan," She called, her voice drugging him making him turning around. _

"_We're pregnant. I thought that the news of your child would make you happy," She said softly._

"_I feel as if you should have told me a few weeks ago," He said truthfully and walked out the door closing it separating them_

They bumping of the plane's tires touching the pavement is what Nathan woke up to. His neck muscle protested again movement as he straightened up in his seat. He looked at the time and it was early morning, the sun had yet to rise.

Shortly after arriving he found himself in the city of London and looked around to decide a way to go and he chose to go left. He was only running on a few hours of sleep and felt as if he was about to drop.

At this point he felt like a lost puppy not knowing where to go.

Haley rolled on to her side as the streaking sunrays hit her face. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the gigantic room. She could fit her bedroom into this room, well her whole apartment. She sat up with some difficult which was caused by her pregnancy and felt an urgent need to go to the rest room. She hurried to the bathroom to do her business and went back to the room to change. She fished out a purple maternity top and jeans. Her regular clothes were no longer fitting her of course, so she had to dip in their money to buy some accommodating clothes. As she readied for the day, placing her long hair into a ponytail, she ran a loving hand over her stomach as her child greeted her saying good morning.

"Haley," the deep voice of her father floated through the material of the doors.

"Yes?" She answered as she opened the door to face him.

"It is time for breakfast," He said.

The waft of the breakfast hit her nose sending her in to the bathroom. She still had an occasional bout of morning sickness, but not as much as she did in the beginning. She clutched the bowl as he dry heaved in to the toilet. She felt her cheeks warm up with embarrassment as she finished. She brushed her teeth and wiped her eyes free of tears. Once she knew it was safe she went down to the kitchen. She was greeted by the cold looks from the women excluding her grandmother and father.

"Are you alright?" Jim asked sounding concerned.

"Oh I am fine," Haley said as she sat down.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Joslyn asked looking at her.

"I am not a breakfast eater," Haley said as her stomach was still recovering from earlier.

"Are you sure? I would do you well to eat," the elderly woman said sternly.

"I might eat something in a bit," She said breaking the gaze from her grandmother.

"We'll you need to eat now as we have somewhere to be," Anne said. "We need to leave in about five minutes," She said looking at her fancy watch. The adults left the room trying to get everything together before they elft.

"Where is it are we going?" Haley asked.

"It is the royal dress show," Joyce said rolling her eyes. "You show up wearing pearls and a nice dress and you'll be the green thumb," She smiled. "You look fine the way you are now. Stand up a minute," She said.

Haley did as she asked feeling herself blush under the unwanted attention.

"We'll you will do. You need to lose a few pounds by the way. They look at that you know," Joyce said as she walked out of the dining room loving the angry look that was on Haley's face.

"Why I," Haley growled feeling angered. They were pretty dumb for not catching on to her pregnancy; she was showing some for her being four months almost five month along.

Haley walked out of the dining room and down the hall and took a minute to look in a full length mirror. She looked herself over and she had circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her hair was alright as it was in a neat ponytail and then she turn to look at her from the side view. She smiled as ran a hand over her stomach. The bump was definitely noticeable to her and soon the public.

"C'mon! Must you be so slow!" Anne snapped at the girl. "We are going to be so late!"

Haley uttered an apology and hurried after her out the door not noticing the bracelet getting snagged on the side table, making it slip off her wrist and on to the floor.

When Haley walked into the Royal Dress Show she was appalled to fine everyone dressed nicely. She looked down and she was dressed in a shirt and jeans.

'That little bitch,' she thought to herself as she went to find a seat, practically one where she would not be noticed. She found on in the back and sat down. Haley sighed in relief, but it didn't last long when her father walked up to her.

"Come sit up there with us," He said kindly.

"I'm not dressed for this," She whispered. "I don't want to embarrass you," She said.

"You look fine. I hate dressing up for things like this, but it's in the code. You'll be sitting by me," Jim said taking her to the seat. She heard the whispers begin as she sat down and felt every eye in the room upon her.

Haley was glad when the show started as it took the attention off of her. The only attention she liked was Nathan, but Nathan was a different story. She took this time to allow her nerves to calm down as she watched woman after woman come out on stage.

Meanwhile, across the city of London, Nathan was busy searching for her. He didn't know the full name of Haley's father. He knew it was Jim and that was it. He ran a hand through his course black hair and sat down at the bench. He had searched most of the day showing her picture to random people and no one has seen her.

"You look lost my boy," a creaky voice from his left.

"I am," He said truthfully.

"What are you looking for?" the voice asked.

"My wife," Nathan said looking to his left. It was an older man. His hair was gray and was wear think rimmed glasses with thick lenses. The man was wearing his years, but the love in his eyes was

unmistakable.

"Your wife? You look awfully young to married." He said sounding shocked. "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, but we have been married for a while," He said. "I love her so much," He admitted her. He never been open person, but he couldn't help but pouring his heart out to the old man.

"I can tell. Does she love you the same?" He asked.

"Yes, Haley changed my life in so many ways," Nathan said.

"Well then it won't be long before you find her. Love finds away," He said. "I was with my wife for 50 years before she was taken from me. It's the little things that you guys fight about that destroys a relationship. You focus on the little things when the bigger things that matter and little things you are supposed to love the most." He said.

"I'm sorry about your wife," Nathan said as he didn't know what he would do if something were to happen to Haley.

"When you find her never let her go not even for a second," the man said before grabbing his cane to struggle to get up. Nathan stood up to lend a hand to the hold man who accepted it.

"My senses tell me you're a good man and one who loves with his heart and not his head," He smiled at Nathan. "What is your name?"

"Nathan Scott," He answered.

"Well Nathan I am Alfred. How about you accompany me for some stew?" He asked and looked up to the sky. "It is going to rain very shortly as my bones tell me. I won't take no for an answer," He said sternly.

Nathan looked at Alfred and knew he wasn't going to let up. He nodded as food sounded good and he couldn't really afford another night at the hotel. "Sure that sound great," He said standing.

"Well follow me my lad. I am just around the corner," He explained as they walked by some historic buildings of London.

It turned out that Alfred hadn't been lying and Nathan found himself inside of the nice townhome. It was spacious with the kitchen and family room on the first floor and three bedrooms upstairs. The walls were decorated with pictures of Alfred and his family. He and his wife had three children: two daughters and a son. All three were married with children and the would come on the weekend to see him. He loved his grandchildren.

"It is nice to have someone in the house for once," Alfred said as he dished up the stew that he had promised. "Sometimes Rover isn't great company." He joked as he stepped over his dog and sat down beginning to eat his stew.

The royal dress show had ended and everyone was invited for some snacks and fellowship. Haley walked around trying to keep out of sight and found Joyce. He went up to here.

"I can't believe you set me up like this," She said angrily.

"What did I do?" Joyce said trying to sound innocent. "Well expect a lot worse if you don't leave," She threatened.

"Are you threatening me?" Haley asked.

"No, just simply saying. Now excuse me my boyfriend, someone you should stay away from, it calling me," Joyce said walking way with a slimy smile on her face.

Haley bit her lip and it took every ounce of strength not to punch the girl. She refrained as she didn't want to make a scene.

Jim noticed Haley's discomfort and walked to her. "How's it going?"

"I feel like I am worm on a buffet for a bunch of birds," Haley mutter bringing her arms around her trying to ward off the uneasy feeling.

"Well expect it for a while as the news about me having daughter is a shocker," He said as waiter with tray of drinks floated by them. Jim retrieved two of them one for him and one for Haley.

"Here have a drink," He said handing her the flute.

"What is it?" Haley asked looking at the bubbly drink and her suspicions were confirmed.

"It is Sparkling Wine," He said as he took a sip.

"I can't drink it," She said holding the glass out.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I am not of age, I am only 18," She reminded him.

"Yes, but in England you are allowed to drink at 18," He answered.

"Either way, I still can't drink it," She said shaking her head place the glass on another place.

"That is fine," He said looking at her strangely.

Haley forced as smiled as the subject dropped and an elderly lady came over to her father.

"Jimmy!" She cried out as she threw her hands around him warmly. "How are you?"

"Princess Mae," He greeted as he returned the hug and turned to Haley. "Princess Mae this is my daughter Haley," He said proudly.

"Your daughter? I didn't know you had a daughter. I can see the resemblance very strongly, " She said looking her up and down. "Are you pregnant or chubby?" She asked crisply eyeing her stomach.

Haley was shocked at the forward question and didn't know how to answer it. "Yes, I am." She said looking at her bump proudly.

Jim looked down at her stomach and it was swollen quite a bit. How could he not have noticed and he manhandled her so roughly on the day she came barging in to his life.

"My goodness! You are keeping the American name aren't you?" She said disapprovingly.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked tersely as she laid a protective hand on her stomach as if shielding the child from the harsh words.

"You American girls can't keep your legs closed can you? Girl you are ruining your life," she said.

"Excuse me, but I am completely excited and you have no right to judge me. If you knew my story then you wouldn't be so harsh. I can't wait to meet my child," She said and she didn't care who she offended. She was Haley James Scott and there was no way she would let someone walk all over her.

"Yeah. I am so sorry that such disgrace had come in to your home Jim," Mae looked at him with such a sorry look. "I will keep this news to myself." She said as she walked away.

"You aren't going to say anything?" Haley asked as she felt tears came to her eyes.

"Let's not do this hear, love" He said calming even those his voice said the matter was not over as he walked away talking to others. Haley wiped the tears that were now streaming down her face and noticed that her bracelet was gone. She looked around hurriedly and went back to the runway checking to make sure she didn't lose it. It was nowhere to be found. After everything that the lady such said it has taken much of her not to break down in tears. This was one of the times she could use Nathan's strength to build her back up, but she had left with an 'I love you.'

Wow what along chapter! I got Nathan in London and about how they are reacting to Haley's pregnancy is to be expected. In Tree Hill they are fine and know that Haley and Nathan are married, but this is Royal England they have high standards on how woman should behave, waiting for marriage, but they don't know that she is married and I'll explain why in the next chapter. Also the relationship between Haley and Jim I have it strained as it is awkward but it will get comfortable and closer to each other I am just making that invisible line for a while. I know how I am going to get Nathan and Haley together it is just getting it down on paper the same way that I have it in my head. This is based on What a girl wants with Amanda bynes, but I am making some twists and making it my own story.

Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter will be up shortly!

Kayla!


	5. Stories

Love Overcomes 5

Hey thank you for reading! Will Nathan and Haley meet in this chapter? Read and find out!

As soon as Haley arrived back at the mansion she took off in the direction of the room she was staying in. She tore apart the bed by layers: the comforter, pillows, light sheet and the bedspread. There was no bracelet in sight. Haley checked the drawers and spotted her wedding band lying on the bottom of the top drawer. She had placed it there to hide the fact that she was married and she knew she did for a good reason. They wouldn't understand that she was married the same way that they wouldn't understand her pregnancy.

She kept her mind clear as she tried to find the bracelet. She knew she had worn this morning because she never took it off only to shower and that is it. Haley sat down on the torn bed in despair. She couldn't stop the tears that were running freely down her cheeks. She couldn't have lost that bracelet as it had so much meaning! After she had finished searching each and every corner, Haley came to the conclusion that her bracelet was gone.

"Maybe I dropped it in somewhere in this house," She as she walked out the door to continue her search. She checked the floor, the stairs, the hallways, the dining room, and even the kitchen. She was beginning to get frustrated as she was always so careful with it.

"What is wrong dear?" Joslyn said as she sat at a wooden table in the kitchen.

"I lost something," She said sitting down on a stool.

"I am sorry to hear this. What is it that you have lost?" She asked in interest as she sipped her tea.

"It's a bracelet and it meant so much to me," She said wiping her tears of her face.

"Would it be this?" Joslyn asked fishing something out her pocket and it happened to be the bracelet.

"Yes!," She said as she held out her hand for it and Joslyn dropped it in her palm. Haley let out a sigh of relief and couldn't help but to crumble to tears and sobs.

"Oh my dear," She said as she jumped out of her seat to wrap her arms around the poor girl.

"I'm s-o sor-ry," said Haley as she hiccupped several times. She covered her eye as sob after sob came it out. It was built up from the fight with Nathan, not seeing him, or not knowing where they were in their marriage, it was him not being here, just being away from him. She missed him and all she wanted to do was apologize and tell that she loved him. Also the word from the duchess at the show and the way her father looked at her and they were barely building a relationship. She could no longer hold it in and the hormones were no help either. She pulled away trying to pull herself together and put the beloved bracelet back on her wrist where is belong.

"I thought I lost it," She said in a hoarse voice from crying so much. Normally Nathan would spot that she was crying straight away and comfort her.

"Why is it so special?" Her grandmother asked.

"My husband gave it to me," She answered truthfully.

"Your husband….? But you are too young to be married," Joslyn asked as she pulled up a stool and grabbed a tissue and wiped away Haley's tears from her face.

"Well at the time he wasn't my husband," She laughed slightly at the memory. "I was his tutor," She said smiling at the moment that changed her life and heart forever.

"Well tell me about your husband," Joslyn said as she knew this was a story that was going to be epic.

Haley nodded and began the story that was her life. She started on how they met, Nathan needed a tutor, Haley agree reluctantly. She went on to their first day, first kiss, how they fell in love. She then went on to how he proposed, leaving a few details out, and their kisses in the rain. Haley explained with her mother's illness that her mother was happy that she had found a love so strong. She continued on through their story until their wedding at the beginning of the year to their present day.

"Wow," Joslyn said as she wiped a few tears of her own. "He sounds like a lovely man and from what you tell me he loves you a lot. I hope I can meet him one day," She said placing hand upon Haley's.

"I just want a moment to say that I that I love him and just to see him again," Haley said sniffling.

"Oh my darling, you will," Joslyn said soothingly to her. "You had one little fight and after everything that you just told me, nothing will be come between you."

"You think so?" Haley asked.

"Yes, and I know this child will have two amazing parents," She said.

Haley smiled as she finally felt herself calm down. She hugged the old woman as her father came into the kitchen.

"Haley? Would you mind going on a walk with me?" He asked and Haley looked to Joslyn who gave her an encouraging nod as she cleaned up her cup and mess.

"Sure," Haley said, "But I need to get something first."

Jim nodded as Haley went upstairs to get her ring to place it back on her finger where it belonged. She didn't care who liked it or not. She was married and she would not be ashamed to show it either.

"Alright, I am ready," Haley said as she placed a light sweater on as it was slightly drizzling outside and near sunset.

"Great," Jim smiled as they walked out of the house and out to the streets of London. The rain hit her face as a calming reminder of Nathan.

The two walked around in an awkward silence both afraid to say anything, so Jim spoke first.

"Haley," Jim started. "You have to understand where I am coming from," He said.

"You let that woman degrade me for something she knew nothing about," Haley said.

"What did you expect? It is not looked upon being pregnant at such a young age, and to be unmarried at that," Jim said.

"I was never judges at home and I am more responsible than any girl of my age that I know," Haley said.

"We are going to have to keep your pregnancy hidden from the news or they will eat you alive," Jim said as the turned as corner to go in to an historic section of down.

"Look I didn't come here to disgrace you or anything. I just wanted to meet you for once and as for my pregnancy. Let them come at me, I don't regret it one bit," Haley said determinedly.

"What about Stanford?" He asked. "You must have worked really hard to get there," He said.

"We'll work it out. You act if I am going to be alone with this baby. I have such an amazing support group back home," She said smiling. "I have never been more blessed."

"You amaze me. You are your mother's daughter," He said proudly.

"She raised me well," Haley smiled.

"I don't know if I can be comfortable knowing that you are pregnant," Jim said honestly.

"What do you mean?" asked Haley.

"It is not proper and it could strike a chance at my seat of being Prime Minister," He pointed out.

"Oh my god!" Haley said angrily stopping in her tracks. "This is all you worry about? Your stupid campaign?"

"I have worked hard to be where I am now! "Jim said back.

"Wow, just wow!" Haley said. "You know my mom told me to stay away! I should have listened to her," She said walking as far away as she could, leaving Jim standing in his place. This trip was turning out to be a nightmare not at all like the dream she had growing up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A cliffhanger! Stay tune for the next chapter as it is not one you want to miss!

I love writing this story! Thank you for reviews but I hoped to get a few more! I will make me feel better!

Kayla!


	6. Chapter 6

Love Over Comes 6

Thank you so much for your reviews! It has been so fun writing it and I just can't stop. After this chapter I am gonna take a break for about a week and work on my other stories and try and catch them up/

Enjoy this chapter

Haley walked to the other side of the street and sat down on a bench. She pulled out her phone, as she kept it on her at all times, and dialed Nathan's cell number. She prayed that it would go through as she really needed to hear his voice.

She could have sworn she heard his ringtone, but it just rang and rang. Haley quickly realized that she wasn't dreaming and got up and was stopped in the middle of street as she found him staring at her.

"Hi Hales," He breathed making her heart race.

"Say that again," Haley said hoping this wasn't dreaming.

"Hi Hales," Nathan said smiling as he walked towards her. She met him throwing her arms around him hold Nathan close as she broke down into tears.

"I can't believe you're really here," She sobbed as she melted in his arms.

"Well I am now," Nathan said as she pulled back. "I am so sorry," He said as tears filled his eyes.

"No I am," Haley argued.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I acted like a complete jerk," Nathan said stroking her cheek tenderly as he felt as his life was complete again. Nathan leaned in slammed his lips to her in a passionate kiss. The stood there drowning in each other before breaking apart. Haley could not believe how lucky she was to have a wonderful husband as Nathan Scott.

"I love you Nathan," Haley said.

"I love you too. Always and for-" Nathan said, but was cut off by Haley's cry.

"Nathan watch out!" Haley said pushing Nathan out of the way. Nathan watched in horror as Haley was struck by an oncoming car sending her flying backwards and Haley landed in the middle of the street in a mangled mess.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled out and ran to his wife's side. "Haley! Baby! Oh god!" He cried out as she laid there bloodied and bruised and who knew if the baby would survive. "Someone help me!" He cried out as he looked around as small crowd was now standing around him.

"I called for help! They are their way," a stranger from the crowd said.

Nathan was afraid to touch or move her because he didn't know what the extent of her injuries.

After a short wait that felt like forever, help finally arrived looking Haley over. "What happened here?" the paramedic asked.

"She got hit by car," spoke Nathan with difficulty. "I saw the whole thing," He said pushing her bangs out her eyes.

"Her name?"

"Haley James Scott and she's pregnant," Nathan said.

"How far along is she?" he asked as his partner helped him place Haley on a stretcher. "She is almost five months," Nathan said. He was very involved with her pregnancy and made sure she had the best care.

"Alright, we will be taking her to the hospital," He explained as they placed her in the back of the bus. The paramedic looked at him. "What is your relation to her?" he asked.

"I'm her husband," Nathan explained.

"Alright, you will have to get in the front as we need the whole back to look her over," He explained and placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "We will do everything we can for them," He said as he climbed into the back to attend to Haley. Nathan rushed to the front and they were off to the hospital.

Jim was sitting at his desk in his study thinking over the crossed words that he had exchanged with Haley. He knew he should have followed her and make things right with them. He did want a relationship with her, but he knew the society of London and he want to protect her from it. He knew that they could be vicious and she was so young.

"Jimmy," Anne said walking into his office.

"Anne," He scolded as she knew to leave him alone when he was in his study.

"I know, but there has been an accident," She said sadly towards. Jim knew when she said those words that it was Haley.

"What happened?" asked Jim.

"Haley was hit by a car," said Anne.

"Get my mother," He said automatically. Jim grabbed his jacket and met Anne and Joslyn at the car. "Where are we going?"

"Royal Hospital," Anne said. "That is what the people on the news said."

Jim cringed about the press already involved with the accident and he would have to fight his way into the hospital. With a shaky sigh, Jim made his way to the hospital praying that Haley and the baby were fine.

Nathan sighed at they wheeled Haley into emergency surgery. As the doors closed, Nathan felt the damn break and he slid to floor as tears ran down his face. His mind was blank as he waited on word about Haley and he knew it would be a good while and he wished that his mother was here with him.

"Lord James? How may I help you?" the receptionist asked kindly.

"Haley James Scott?" He asked. The nurse typed away on her on her computer. Nathan stood up at the sound of her name and walked over to them. The man was standing

"She is emergency surgery," the nurse confirmed. Nathan nodded and took a step back and walked to the waiting room to wait for Haley to get out of surgery. Nathan paced the waiting room back and forth as the minutes turned into hours.

"Haley James Scott?"

Nathan walked over to the doctor who was standing waiting for an answer.

"How is she?" Nathan asked.

"She is not too good," He answered.

He was joined by the older man and two women from before. They all looked at each other and then turned their attention back to the doctor.

"What do you mean not to good?" asked Nathan, dread filled his voice.

"She is pretty banged up, a broken legs and concussion." the doctor said reading of the chart.

"What about the baby?" Nathan asked.

"We don't know at this point. We will be having an OB come look her over once she is awake," explained the doctor.

"How long will that be?" Nathan asked.

"It is hard to say as she is pretty medicated at the moment," he said.

"Can I see her?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, but visiting hours will end at 10. Her room is 320," He said.

Nathan heard the numbers and took off down the hall. Hell, he didn't play basketball for nothing. He counted the numbers until he reached the one he was searching for and nearly missed it because of his speed.

Nathan braced himself as he opened the door, but what he saw was something he could never prepare for.

Haley was laying on the bed, with a bandage wrapped around her head, her leg elevated in cast. Her face has cuts and bruises scattered about. The sight made his heart ache. He never felt so guilty in his life, it should be him in this bed not his wife. He walked over pulling a chair and sat down by her side taking her hand in his. He was never letting go. Nathan took his other hand and placed it over her stomach silently praying that their child was alright. He fought the tears as the reappeared in his eyes as he felt the unknowingness of their child's health.

"What do you think you are doing?" came voice so unexpectedly that it made Nathan jump out of his seat. It was the three people from before.

"Who are you?" asked Nathan.

"I am Jim James," He announced as named the two with him. "This is my fiancée Anne and my mother Joslyn," He concluded. "And you are?"

Nathan glanced at Haley and he felt his stomach race to his throat and raced out of the room to a nearby rest room where he emptied his stomach. After several minutes Nathan straightened himself out. He didn't know why he lost it when he looked at Haley. It was the paleness of her face, not once had he seen her so lifeless and it made him sick to look at her that way. Once he was finished and washed his hands he made his way back to the room.

"Are you alright dear?" The older woman as has she obviously waited outside for him.

"I think so," He looked down embarrassed by his actions.

"You're Nathan aren't you?" Joslyn asked.

"Yeah," said Nathan nodding.

"Wow and my granddaughter just told me your beautiful story," Joslyn said smiling gently.

"She makes my life beautiful. I can't lose her," He said walking back to her door looking at her.

"Go, I'll make Jimmy give you some privacy," Joslyn said pushing Nathan inside. "Anne, Jimmy come with me to get some coffee," Joslyn called. Jim took Anne's hand and they walked out together and Nathan walked in taking his place by Haley's side

Jim came back shortly but was stopped shortly when he heard Nathan speaking and moved to peak out the corner.

"Hey baby," Nathan said tearfully. "You know how you are always telling me that you're not going anywhere? Well I need to hold you to that right now," He said as his voice got thicker from his tears. "I need you to come back to me," begged Nathan.

Jim could not believe the love that was being exchanged in the room, not sexual, but pure love from this boy. He was obviously very important to Haley and was probably her boyfriend. He could not help the tears that prickle at his tears. He hadn't cried in years since his father died and he turned his attention back to the boy in the room.

"Listen to me," pleaded Nathan as he looked down to their hands. "Move one of your fingers if you can hear me okay? Just move one of your beautiful fingers for me please, so that I know that you're still here with me."

Nathan broke down in to sob as Haley remained completely still and he laid his head down next to her.

Back out in the hallway Jim was busted by his mother. "Jim what do you think you are doing?" She asked.

"Uh…."Jim stuttered to find words, but he was speechless. Joslyn turned to look back in the room, before walking to Nathan's side.

"Why don't you go and get some air, Nathan. I will come find you if Haley wakes up," Joslyn soothed him.

Nathan looked reluctant to leave, but didn't have the strength to fight the woman. He nodded, and stood up to kiss her forehead. "I'll be right back," He told her as he walked out of the room. Nathan didn't know where he was going, but he figured he could use something to drink. Nathan followed the sign to the vending machines but found himself at the chapel. He wasn't one to pray nor he didn't know if believed, but what did he have to lose? It was his wife and his child.

Jim watched Nathan walk down the hall and decided to follow him. He wanted to know what Nathan's intentions were with his daughter. He hadn't known Haley for long, but felt protective over her. He would try to accept Haley's pregnancy and hopefully that will help their relationship and that he would be able to get to know her.

He watched Nathan entered the chapel and that surprised him immensely and he followed suit sitting in the back.

Nathan walked to the front sitting in the first pew. He lowered his head as he began pleading for his wife's life.

". Haley is a good person and she doesn't deserve this. She saved me from becoming the man I feared. There has to be a miracle for Haley and she'll make a great mother. Please don't take her from me…Please don't take our child from us," Nathan prayed and Jim walked up to him and sat down.

Nathan looked up and wiped away his tear. "I'm sorry," He croaked.

"You are alright son. May I ask you who you are to my daughter?" Jim asked.

"I'm her husband," Nathan said.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm Haley's husband," said Nathan again. "She never told you?" asked Nathan. He was confused.

"She probably had a right mind to," Jim said defending Haley. "The people of England haven't been so accepting of her. She was probably afraid that she would be attacked for her decisions and I was one of those who attacked her for being pregnant so young," Jim confessed.

"Haley is a smart girl. She would never try to hurt anyone and she always loved to help people. Haley always tried to protect the ones she loved," Nathan said, and he had never been more proud of Haley.

"Well I'm Jim," Haley's father said holding out a hand, but before Nathan could do anything Joslyn came running in to the chapel.

"Nathan," She said and she had a smile on her face. Nathan took this as a good sign and hurried back to Haley's room and sure enough Haley was awake.

"Hi," Haley said groggily. Nathan couldn't believe it and tears of relief leaked out of his eyes.

"Hi," he said back happily. He walked over to her as he broke down into sobs, kissing her on the forehead. He was just so thankful that she was awake and gathered her in to his arms pulling her close completely unaware of Jim, Joslyn and Anne watching then tender scene.

Well I will leave it hear for now. I will update soon as I work out my storyline.

Next chapter we will find out if the baby survived and Haley will be released from the hospital and also more of Anne and Joyce.

I love Joslyn as she has become one of my favorite characters.

Read and review!

Thank so much

Kayla.


End file.
